Katarn
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: Beasts The Katarn is a predator native to the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk. It is a lizard like quadruped with a thick hide and rows of sharp spurs along its legs. These spurs make Katarn excellent tree climbers; they are able to move at their full speed when climbing up or down trees. The creature has a narrow, beaklike mouth that is lined with several rows of teeth. Though the bite of a Katarn is not particularly fearsome in combat, it is quite effective when used to root tree-burrowers from their arboreal homes. Katarns mate every few years, and females that become pregnant leave their mates as soon as they are ready to give birth. The female climbs high into the forest canopy in search of a likely spot to deliver her young. Once the pups are born, she savagely protects them from predators until they are old enough to fend for themselves. The Katarn is an important part of Wookiee mythology and tradition. Wookiees believe that the Katarn once hunted them, which in turn taught the Wookiees how to resist or escape the Katarn in order to survive. Over time, the Wookiees became the hunters and the Katarn the hunted, and things will remain that way until such time as their positions are reversed once more. Katarn Encounters Katarn are considered to be some of the most intelligent predators in the galaxy. They stalk their prey for long periods, preferring to attack from ambush instead of making frontal assaults. They shy away from attacking prey that appears to be larger or stronger than they are, and a Katarn will never attack a large group unless it is young, inexperienced, starving, or enraged. When stalking its prey, a Katarn is capable of moving very quietly. It will get as close as it can prior to pouncing, then attack with its claws. Stories are often told of Katarn befriending other beings, thereafter becoming loyal companions and guardians of their chosen cohorts. On the rare occasion that such a pairing does take place, it is usually after a wounded Katarn has been saved from an opponent, though tales persist of female Katarn befriending individuals who stumble into their nests shortly after their pups have left. Whatever the circumstances, such incidents have been difficult to reproduce under controlled conditions. Katarn Statistics (CL 7) Medium Beast 8 Initiative: '''+8; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception +6 Defenses Reflex Defense: 19 (Flat-Footed 15), Fortitude Defense: 12, Will Defense: 12 Hit Points: 60, Damage Reduction: 5, Damage Threshold: 12 Offense Speed: '''10 Squares '''Melee: '''Claw (2) +11 (1d10+9) '''Melee: Bite +11 (1d4+9) Melee: Horns +11 (2d4+9) Fighting Space: 1 Square; Reach: 1 Square Base Attack Bonus: +6, Grab: '''+11 '''Attack Options: Maternal Rage, Power Attack Species Traits: 'Low-Light Vision, Maternal Rage Base Stats '''Abilities: 'Strength 20, Dexterity 18, Constitution 15, Intelligence 2, Wisdom 15, Charisma 9 '''Feats: Power Attack, Skill Focus (Climb), Skill Training (Survival) Skills: Climb +19, Survival +11 Abilities Maternal Rage: If her pups are threatened, a female Katarn enters a Maternal Rage. This rage grants the mother a +2 bonus to melee attack rolls and damage rolls and a +2 bonus to Fortitude and Will Defense, but it also causes a -2 penalty to her Reflex Defense. A Maternal Rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 5 + the mother's Constitution modifier. After raging, the mother moves -1 Persistent step along the Condition Track, and the Persistent Condition can be removed only if the Katarn rests for 10 minutes.